<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart of Hearts by rosa_himmelblau</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083293">Heart of Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa_himmelblau/pseuds/rosa_himmelblau'>rosa_himmelblau</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiseguy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa_himmelblau/pseuds/rosa_himmelblau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even dead, Sonny is a jealous guy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heart of Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vinnie lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom, wondering if this job was going to kill him. Well, if so, it would be a good way to go.</p><p>A nap right now would be wonderful, but he had a better shot at that ice water he'd be wanting in hell. He didn't even have to open his eyes to see Roger's impatient expression.</p><p>But when he did open them, it wasn't Roger's face that greeted him. "Got a problem, Rog?" he asked lazily, knowing the teasing would piss him off and get him hotter.</p><p>Roger growled something, grabbing hold of him, and Vinnie didn't need the inarticulate words to know what he wanted. He got off the bed slowly, stretching, wiped his sweaty hair back off his face, watching Roger covertly.</p><p>"Whyn'tcha sit down, make yourself comf—"</p><p>Roger gave him a shove that sent him to his knees. "Get busy, Buckwheat."</p><p>Vinnie looked up, keeping his expression cool. "Sure thing, Spanky, anything you say." And he leaned forward and took Roger's cock in his mouth.</p><p>"Jesus!" Not Roger's voice, filled with excitement, but Sonny's and the tone was disgust. Vinnie would have looked up, but Roger's fists were clenched in his hair, and he wasn't likely to let go for anything short of the Second Coming. Or at least his own first....</p><p>The <i>pop</i> was barely audible. Roger simultaneously came and released his grip, falling back. Vinnie looked up into Sonny's furious eyes.</p><p>"So who was he?" Sonny's voice was frighteningly cold.</p><p>"Sonny?" Vinnie had to look away and found himself staring at Roger's dead body. Something dripped off his nose, ran down his lips, into his mouth.</p><p>Sonny pushed Roger off the bed and sat down in his place. "So which one ya like better?"</p><p>"Which—"</p><p>Sonny touched a finger to his nose, showed him: blood. "So, which one?"</p><p>Vinnie knelt back, resting his ass on his heels, and looked Sonny right in the eye. "What are you even doing here?"</p><p>"I catch you running around on me and you're askin' me questions? Try again."</p><p>"Running around on you? I don't remember you slipping a ring on my finger."</p><p>Sonny put the gun to Vinnie's forehead. "Try again," he repeated. "And make it good."</p><p>
  <i>Would he really pull the trigger? Sonny's always been unpredictable—what's he doing here? And he's always been possessive. <b>Say something!</b> Dammit, put the gun down—<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Or maybe it wasn't there anymore, Vinnie couldn't tell, maybe Sonny already had moved it, though he could still feel it, couldn't he? He wanted to find Sonny's hand, to see if it was there, holding the gun close to his heart. But he was afraid to, and the way his heart was pounding, he wasn't sure what he was feeling, except for Sonny getting ready to come in his mouth. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Loved you, Jesus, always loved you—"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The explosion in his brain brought him to a sudden, grateful waking. Alone in the dark, alone in his bed—wasn't he? He reached out one careful hand and felt around the cool sheets. Nothing, nobody. He was alone in the bed. And as his eyes grew accustomed to the dark, he could see that. "It was just a dream," he whispered, afraid someone—<i>Sonny</i>—might hear. Was he alone in the room? A soft sound came to him—breathing? "Roger?" The bastard snuck into his room sometimes, not for sex but just to shake him up. No answer, but that meant nothing. Vinnie rubbed his face, needing to wipe away the blood. He wanted a drink so bad he could scream. He swallowed with difficulty—was that taste in his mouth what he thought it was? And he still heard it, that soft sound that could be breathing. He held his own breath, listening. Then, even more quietly into the darkness, "Sonny?"</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I wrote this because I wanted Sonny to kill Roger, &amp; I think the reason is, every time I write a story where Sonny's alive post-Rialto, there seems to be a moment where Vinnie is thinking that Sonny believes he's the only guy Vinnie's ever done it with, &amp; that it's a good thing he doesn't know about Roger. This happens even when I start out actively believing that Sonny is the only guy Vinnie's ever done it with. I don't know why this is.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>